Jeśli śmiertelnicy lubią bawić się w Boga to w co lubią bawić się Bogowie
thumb|388px - Tak samo jak zawsze. - powiedział Asdrubael Vect, swoim ciepłym, acz wzbudzającym posłuszeństwo głosem. - Upewnij się że nikt mi nie przeszkodzi. Drazhar, jeden z największych wojowników w historii Drukharii, ubrany w starożytną zbroję Inkubów, przytaknął posłusznie i wbił swoje ostrze w podłogę, stając przed drzwiami niczym posąg. Był największą morderczą maszyną jaka przebywała obecnie w Mrocznym Mieście - bytem który wyrżnąłby wszystko, co chociażby pomyślało w jego obecności o zranieniu Proroka Mrocznego Miasta. Asdrubael Vect zamknął drzwi, zostawiając za sobą swojego strażnika. Zwrócił swoje emanujące wieczną ciemnością oczy w kierunku tronu, wyruszając ku przygodzie. Jego peleryna, utkana z najstraszliwszego cierpienia, zaczęła powiewać za jego sylwetką. Jego ruchy były specyficzne, nawet jak na Mrocznego Eldara - zwinne i płynne, aczkolwiek nie wydające żadnego dźwięku gdy jego ciężkie buty uderzały o podłogę. Ślepiec nawet z najtęższym słuchem nie byłby w stanie zorientować się że Prorok przebywa z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu - jedyne co jego instynkty byłyby w stanie wyczuć, to zabierający dech w piersiach strach i obietnicę długiej, powolnej śmierci. Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta nie był już śmiertelnikiem. Wymagało to wiele czasu i wysiłku, jednak teraz jego ciało niemal dorównywało jego umysłowi. Lord Vect wspiął się po schodach i usiadł na swym straszliwym tronie. Na jeden, krótki moment, wszechobecne krzyki dochodzące z każdego zakamarka Commorragh ustały, jak gdyby każda istota w tym niemalże nieskończonym mieście przerwała na chwilę swoją aktywność, by uznać wyższość swojego Pana. Ciszę tą przerwała para Widmowych Kruków, które zleciały z sufitu by usiąść na barkach Najwyższego Władcy. Pieśń wydawana przez te drapieżniki w przeciągu sekundy potrafiła pozbawić resztek rozumu nawet najtwardszych śmiertelników. Lord Vect uważał ich kakofonię za całkiem kojącą. Asdrubael zamknął oczy. Aura śmierci którą się otaczał, nagle zmalała. Jego jestectwo przebijało się teraz przez odmęty Mrocznego Miasta, by odważnym krokiem wparować wprost w najgłębsze otchłonie Osnowy. Oczywiście że to miejsce musiało być złote, otoczony płachtą ropiejących dusz Vect pasował do scenerii niczym igła do oka. Wymiar Imperatora Ludzkości, miejsce gdzie trafiały dusze Mon-Keigh lojalnych swojemu Bogu. Spokojny wymiar w odmętach Osnowy, otoczony ze wszystkich stron ścianami światła, gdzie dusze śmiertelników żyły przez wieczność, otaczając się czystymi przyjemnościami na łonie niezachwianej natury i złotych pomników swojej wielkości. Vectowi było po prostu niedobrze. Mimo swoich osobistych preferencji, postanowił się przełamać - nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Jego jestectwo, pojedynczy, nieskończenie czarny pasożyt w centrum wszelkiej jasności, wylądował u złotej bramy niedorzecznie wielkiego pałacu. Powitaly go wykute w białej skale, doskonałe figury przedstawiające dwóch Prymarchów - Sanguinusa i Ferrusa Manusa. Złota Brama otworzyła się z hukiem, rażąc stworzone na kształt najciemniejszej nocy oczy Lorda Vecta. Przy wejściu stanęła Święta Sabbat - Żyjąca Święta i jedna z najbardziej wielbionych bohaterek Imperium. Bicz na heretyków, postrach Xenosów. Zamiast jednak nosić w ręku iskrzący błyskawicami miecz, trzymała pustą tacę. Zamiast nosić zbroję Adepta Sororitas, nosiła uwydatniający dekolt biały gorset z imperialnym orłem oraz krótką spódniczkę, stworzoną całkowicie ze świętego ognia. Sabbat poprawiła swoje krótkie, czarne włosy i spojrzała podejrzliwie na czerń ciemności, wyrastający w sercu Królestwa Boga Imperatora. - Byłem umówiony. - powiedział Vect, dokonując transformacji. Jego straszliwa aura, oraz wzbudzający przerażenie wzrok zostały, jednak jego cechy fizyczne i blada, mrocznoeldarska twarz, powróciły na swoje właściwe miejsca. - Vect. Proszę szukać pod "Asdrubael Vect", "Prorok Commorragh" lub "Tyran i Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta oraz Następca Eldanesha, Asdrubael Vect". Oczy Sabbat zrobiły się na kilka sekund całkowicie białe. Po chwili jednak powrócił jej naturalny kolor. - Pan Vect, zapraszam. - powiedziała usłusznie Żyjąca Święta, wprowadzając gościa do środka. Pałac w którym przebywał mógł być równie nieskończony, co całe Commorragh. Całe szczęście w Osnowie nie istniały takie rzeczy jak prawa fizyki i konsekwencja. Dzięki niememu pozwoleniu Świętej Sabbat oraz swojej własnej woli, Vect nagiął czasoprzestrzeń tak, że znalazł się tuż przed drzwiami które chciał przekroczyć. - Czy mogę w czymś Panu służyć? - spytała posłusznie Sabbat. -'' Ty pierdolony gówno-xenosie? - ''dodała w myślach. - Ależ nie. - odpowiedział skromnie Vect, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. - Spisałaś się świetnie, niech Ci pobłogosławi. - ''Ty durna mon-keighowska szmato. - ''dodał w myślach. Święta natychmiast odleciała na swych skrzydłach w głąb korytarza. Vect natomiast otworzył delikatnie drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Do pomieszczenia w centrum którego stał prawdziwy fenomen - okrągły stół stworzony całkowicie z Czarnego Kamienia. - No i ja wtedy powiedziałem "Aurelio, nie wiedziałem że będziesz w stanie połk" - przerwał głos, gdy tylko zauważył nowego gościa. - Hehehehe...opowiem wam później. - Wygląda na to że przybyłem jako jeden z ostatnich. - stwierdził Vect. Wszyscy siedzący przy stole goście natychmiast na niego spojrzeli. Pierwszym który otwarcie uznał obecność nowego gościa był Cegorach, unoszący się w powietrzu nad nad miejscem w którym powinien mieć krzesło. Śmiejący Się, Patron Arlekinów wyszczerzył swoje ostre niczym ostrze zęby i wyciągnął wysoko dłoń, machając energicznie w stronę Asdrubaela. Obok niego siedział kolejny gość, którego liczne oczy śledziły ruch każdej żywej istoty w pomieszczeniu. Byt będący uosobieniem straszliwej inteligencji, mackowaty Bóg Chaosu o płynnej, wiecznie zmieniającej się formie. Tzeentch, Zmieniający Ścieżki Architekt Losu. Obok niego stało puste miejsce. Oznaczało to że ostatni gość jeszcze nie nadszedł. Odwrócony plecami do drzwi, acz z pewnością obserwujący Vecta, był boski byt, zamknięty w oślepiająco złotej zbroi. Doskonały człowiek o długich, czarnych włosach, będący panem tego wymiaru. Bóg-Imperator Ludzkości. Obok niego umiejscowione zostało z kolei miejsce dla Asdrubaela. Władca Commorragh poczuł się niemal poruszony że ktoś mu je "zaklepał". Ostatnia z rozpoznawalnych twarzy należała do Eldrada Ulthrana, niezwykle starego Eldara i byłego Arcyproroka Ulthwe, który siedział na swym krześle, poprawiając noszony przez siebie długi warkocz. Kamień duszy na jego czole lekko zadrżał, gdy wyczuł obecność nowego gracza. - No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no NOOOO! - powiedział z zachwytem Tzeentch, za każdym słowem przybierając nowy, zwodniczy głos. - Zobaczcie kto przybył tutaj bez potrzeby krwawych ofiar by móc zapłacić za bilet. Lord Vect spokojnie podszedł do swojej przestrzeni przy stole. - Dzieciaki rosną tak szybko. - zaśmiał się Cegorach swoim cyrkowym głosem. - Jednego dnia czyszczą kible w mieście-porcie, a kilka mileniów później próbują odtworzyć Pantenon Eldarów! Asdrubael nie odpowiedział, po prostu wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i dzięki wykorzystaniu swoich półboskich mocy, stworzył z własnej esencji czarne niczym martwe drewno miejsce do siedzenia. - Asdrubael. - pozdrowił go niechętnie Eldrad. - Eldrad. - odpowiedział uprzejmie Vect, odwracając następnie wzrok w stronę hosta. - Imperator. - Vect. - odpowiedział surowo Imperator, po czym odwrócił się do Ulthrana. - Eldrad. - Imperatorze. - odpowiedział nieco przyjaźniej Arcyprorok. - I ja! - zakrzyknął Cegorach. - Jak słusznie zauważono, przybyłem tutaj na własną rękę. - powiedział Vect, sięgając pod swoją zbroję. - Nie musiałem się ograniczać do straszliwych mordów na swoich poddanych by móc się z wami spotkać. - Nie próbujesz nas chyba przekonać że Ci to jakoś przeszkadzało? - spytał kąśliwie Eldrad, sięgając pod swoją szatę. - Ależ skąd. - odpowiedział Vect, machając dłonią, jak gdyby próbując odgonić tą sugestię. - Po prostu teraz nie jest mi to już potrzebne. Doznałem... - Vect zrobił na chwilę przerwę by w dramatycznym uniesieniu położyć na stole swoje żetony. - wyniesienia. Pozostali gracze również wyciągnęli swoje kolekcje i położyli je na stole. Vect uśmiechnął się. Od wielu mileniów dochodziło do tego turnieju - walki pomiędzy największymi umysłami Galaktyki. Gry stołowej, której zawiłe i w pewnym sensie zaprzeczające sobie reguły dprowadziłyby zwykłych śmiertelników na skraj szaleństwa, gdyby Ci spróbowali je kiedykolwiek zrozumieć. Oni jednak grali w to tak często jak mogli. Była to okazja by się odprężyć - Galaktyka która zna jedynie wojne zamęczy nawet największego awanturnika. Mogli się też ze sobą zmierzyć, nie narażając całego materialnego wymiaru na całkowitą zagładę. No i przede wszystkim, zawsze się o coś zakładali. Przegrany był zawsze jeden i to on musiał dokonywać upokarzających praktyk, wybranych przez zwycięzców. Oczywiście rzeczy typu "wybij swoją frakcję" wychodziły z gry - wszyscy byli w końcu dżentelmenami, a przynajmniej udawali że nimi są. Turnieje zawsze odbywały się w wymiarach różnych graczy - oczywiście jeśli byli oni Bogami, gdyż śmiertelnicy nie posiadali odpowiednich predyspozycji by gościć ich u siebie. Organizator zabierał ze sobą Czarny Stół - relikt stworzony przed eonami przez Mistyfikatora, który walczył na nim zacięcie w wymagających grach przeciwko Milczącemu Królowi, Szarekhowi. A raczej by walczył, gdyby Szarekh nie był jebanym idiotą. Asdrubael Vect do tej pory musiał sięgać po tajemne praktyki, które pochłaniały miliony mniej lub bardziej winnych dusz, by w ogóle dostać się na turnieje. Teraz jednak, odkąd doszło do jego Przebudzenia, radził sobie bez tego. - Co w sumie zostawia Eldrada jako jedynego śmiertelnika przy tym stole. - zauważył Cegorach, wciąż lewitując zamiast stworzyć sobie krzesło. - On żyje dłużej niż Vect. - stwierdził Imperator, rozstawiając żetony. - Nie wiem czy można go zaliczyć jako śmiertelnika. - Zawsze możecie mnie spytać. - stwierdził Eldrad, grupując swoje żetony. - Ehhhh. - westchnął Tzeentch, rzucając swoimi na stół przy pomocy 9 różnych łap i macek. - Mam nadzieję że wejdzie w końcu ta ustawa że Bogiem można się tylko urodzić bo tylu amatorów pcha się do zabawy że aż szkoda gadać. - Ktoś tu chyba czuje się zagrożony. - stwierdził Vect, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. - Ha! - wyśmiał go Tzeentch. - Ja jestem Architektem Zmian, moje wpływy sięgają planów istnienia o których nawet nie wiecie że nie wiedziecie. W z kolei nie możecie mi nawet zwalić mackowego przekaźnika. - Zawsze robi się taki defensywny. - powiedział Cegorach, przewracając oczami. - I zawsze mówi że wszystko ma pod kontrolą. - powiedział spokojnie Eldrad. - Ha! - zaśmiał się ponownie Tzeentch. - Bo widzicie, wszystko zawsze idzie.... - Dokładnie tak jak zaplanowałem. - powiedzieli ze znudzeniem wszyscy gracze, dokładnie w tym samym momencie i tonie co Zmieniający Ścieżki. - To całkiem urocze że tak myślisz. - powiedział Cegorach, klepiąc go po plecach. - Swoją drogą, skoro już jesteśmy przy zmienianiu tematu, to może zaprosimy do gry Ynneada? - Nie! - zakrzyknęli Tzeentch, Vect i Imperator. Eldrad jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - Skoro zawsze Ci idzie wszystko zgodnie z planem to może zagramy o duszę Magnusa? - zapytał Imperator, uderzając pięścią w stół. - Ile razy mamy to powtarzać, nie gramy o takie stawki. - powiedział załamany Eldrad. - Ja raz postanowiłem duszę Ishy i chyba wszyscy pamiętamy jak to się skończyło. - zauważył Cegorach. - Ale jakbyśmy grali, to ja bym go chętnie wziął. - stwierdził Vect. - Na co Ci największy ludzki psio - zaczął pytać Eldrad. - Ekhem! - zakaszlnął znacząco Imperator. - Drugi największy psionik. - poprawił się Eldrad. - Na co Ci on w Mrocznym Mieście? Vect wzruszył ramionami. Nagle gigantyczny huk wstrząsnął pomieszczeniem. Drewniane drzwi rostrzaskały się w drobny mak, a do pomieszczenia wkroczyła gigantyczna, biologiczna abominacja, dzierżąca w każdej ze swoich czterech łap potężne, symbioniczne ostrza. Ryk niszczyciela światów, który zaraził miliardy bytów panicznym strachem, odbijał się echem po pokoju. Władca Roju przybył. - Głośno! - zakrzyknął Tzeentch. Eldrad przewrócił oczami a Vect skrzywił się w niesmaku patrząc na Tyranida. - Co jest z Tobą nie tak?! - zakrzyknął Imperator, wstając i patrząc z góry na 4 metrowego potwora. Władca Roju zamknął paszczę i wzruszył czterema ramionami. - O nie, tym razem się nie wymigasz! - zakrzyknął Imperator. - Za każdym razem to robisz i za każdym razem dzieje się to samo. Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu użyć drzwi?! Przecież wiesz że nie jesteś u siebie! - Gaaaaarhk!! - zaryczał Tyranid. - Uuuuuuuuuu! - zakrzyczęli z podziwem Tzeentch, Cegorach i Vect. - Ale mu dojebał. - powiedział Eldrad, uśmiechając się po raz pierwszy od stuleci. - Taak? - zapytał Imperator, zdenerwowany nie na żarty. - Taki jesteś sprytny?! - Impek, spokojnie. - powiedział Vect. - Bo powiesz coś czego będziesz żałował. - Waaaarggrgrh! - ryknął Władca Roju. - Skoro jesteś taki sprytny, to może ja już nie chcę żebyś atakował moje Imperium? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Imperator. Władca Roju zrobił krok w tył i ciężko westchnął. - Gaaargh! - ryknął Tyranid, poruszając dolną wargą. - O nie, nie łączy nas nic specjalnego. - powiedział dosadnie Imperator. - Myślisz że coś dla mnie znaczysz bo atakujesz moje planety? One są atakowane przez cały czas. Ja sam lubię skakać, z kwiatka na kwiatek, z krucjaty na krucjatę. - Reeeeeeeeee! - zaczął łkać Władca. - To było brutalne, nawet jak na moje standardy. - stwierdził Vect. - On tak naprawdę nie myśli! - zakrzyknął Cegorach, wzlatując nad Władcę Roju, który miał swój wzrok wbity w podłogę. - Naprawdę! Jesteś Wielkim Pożeraczem, prawdziwym postrachem Galaktyk. - Anathema, przecież wiesz że Władca Roju ma problemy. - powiedział współczująco Tzeentch. - Jego matka ma depresję. - Greeeargh! - pół-krzyknął pół-wyłkał Władca. - No właśnie, Umysł Roju dostaje wszędzie dosadną serię porażek. - zauważył Eldrad. - ''Zgodnie z moim planem. - ''pomyśleli wszyscy w pomieszczeniu. - Jasne, on zniszczył drzwi, ale to ja jestem tym złym, niewiarygodne. - powiedział Imperator. - Zaczyna się. - stwierdził Vect. - Zawsze bierzecie jego stronę! - zakrzyknął Imperator, tupając nogą w podłogę. - Tak jak Tzeentch powiedział, Rojek ma problemy w życiu. - powiedział Cegorach, głaszcząc Tyranida po głowie. - Reeeeeeeee! - załkał Władca. - Myślicie że on ma problemy?! - spytał oburzony Imperator, tworząc przy pomocy swoich mocy plakat, który ukazywał gigantycznego, fioletowego węża z czterema rękoma, trzema różnymi organami rozrodczymi oraz ludzką twarzą. - TO JEST MÓJ SYN! - Myślisz że to jest problem? - zaśmiał się kpiąco Eldrad. - Moja córka robi za fap-materiał u Mon-Keigh! - Myślicie że wy macie problemy? - zapytał Cegorach. - Wczoraj przeleciałem żonę Vecta. Robiliśmy to bez przerwy w wymiarze w którym nie istnieje czas. Użyłem przynajmniej 365 części ciała, w większości na raz. Kiedy skończyliśmy, była wzruszona. Płakałaby, gdyby miała siły. Nawróciła się na mnie, tak było jej dobrze. Nastała chwila ciszy. - Czekaj co. - powiedział zdezorientowany Tzeentch. - Graaght. - ryknął krótko Władca Roju. - Słuszna uwaga, ciężko to uznać za problem. - stwierdził Eldrad. - Problem? - powiedział zaskoczony Cegorach. - Niee, chciałem podkreślić że przeleciałem żonę Vecta. - Byłą żonę. - stwierdził spokojnie Vect. - Ja przeleciałem jej siły znacznie mocniej niż ty jej- - Greeeeeaaaaarrrrgh! - zaryczał Władca Roju. - Bo jak zaraz wstanę! - zakrzyknął Vect, wskazując palcem na Tyranida. - Tylko nie to. - poprosił Eldrad. - Zawsze jak wasza dwójka zaczyna się kłócić, to trwa to całymi godzinami. - powiedział Imperator, łapiąc się za twarz. - Lektury jest potem tego na od czterech godzin do pięciu lat, zależy ilu oczu na raz używasz. - stwierdził Tzeentch. - W Czarnej Bibliotece zaczyna brakować miejsc na spisy waszych oratorskich popisów. - zauważył Cegorach. - STARCZY KURWA! - wydarł się Imperator, zamieniając się na sekundę w awatara świętego ognia. - Bądźmy łagodni. - poprosił Tzeentch. - Albo gramy, albo won z mojego wymiaru! - zakrzyknął Imperator. Wszyscy goście spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. - I już, Biała Dziewica niszczy Czerwony Tasak. - powiedział Eldrad, jednym ruchem zabierając żetony z puli Cegoracha. Reszta graczy przyglądała się ze spokojem tej rozgrywce. Władca Roju podrapał się jedną łapą po brodzie, analizując dokładnie sytuację. Wkrótce miała nadejść jego kolej. Na wpół rozebrane, Żyjące Święte przechodziły spokojnie pomiędzy gośćmi, przekazując im napoje alkoholowe. - Argah, reaaagrhk! - ryknął Tyranid, jedną ręką strzelając zaskoczoną Świętą Celestynę w tyłek, a drugą wyciągając żeton z puli Imperatora. - Wybitny ruch. - stwierdził z uznaniem Vect, podczas gdy Celestyna odeszła, walcząc z chęcią utopienia wszystkich obecnych w morzu ich własnej krwi. - Wiecie, tak sobie myślałem...- zaczął Tzeentch. - Tylko nie to. - powiedział Imperator. - Tzeentch, nikt tego nie chce. - stwierdził Cegorach. - Dacie mi chociaż dokończyć? - oburzył się Zmieniający Ścieżki. - Gdybyś naprawdę znał przyszłość to byś wiedział. - stwierdził Eldrad. - Daj spokój, Eldrad. - powiedział Vect. - Tzeentch wie o wszystkim, nie licząc tego co dzieje się w studni którą wykopał w centrum swojego pałacu. Wszyscy członkowie gry, poza Architektem Zmian, zaśmiali się. - Po pierwsze, byłem pijany jak ją kopałem. - stwierdził Tzeentch. - Po drugie, zaplanowałem bycie pijanym. - Oczywiście. - westchnęli wszyscy. - Po trzecie, chciałem się odnieść do pomysłu który poruszył Cegorach. - kontynuował Zmieniający Ścieżki. - Żeby dodać kogoś nowego gracza do naszego stołu. - Przysięgam jak tu siedzę, jak znowu poruszycie wątek Ynnead... - zagroził Vect. - Rarght! - ryknął Władca Roju. - Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. - powiedział Eldrad, robiąc drobny ukłon w stronę Rojka. - Myślałem o kimś innym. - stwierdził Tzeentch, od razu przykuwając uwagę graczy. - To w końcu pojedynek najinteligentniejszych istot w całej rzeczywistości. Powinniśmy więc angażować jak najtęższe umysły. Myślałem o zaangażowaniu wielkiego intryganta oraz największego taktyka wojennego. Być może powinniśmy zaprosić do stołu...Abaddona Profanatora? Wszyscy gracze spojrzeli sobie w oczy, twarze martwe i nieruchome niczym niezniszczalne maski. Po czym natychmiast wybuchli śmiechem. Wszyscy śmiali się przez następne godziny, nawet po zakończeniu gry. Nawet Cegorach przyznał, że żart wyjątkowo się Tzeentchowi udał. Niestety, tym razem przegranym okazał się Imperator Ludzkości. Jako że do Terry zbliżał się okręt ze wskrzeszonym Roboute Guillimanem, Władca Imperium dostał zadanie powiązane z tym wiekopomnym wydarzeniem. Musiał przekonać swojego syna żeby przeleciał Eldarkę. Imperator miał później być zawiedziony, jak łatwo udało mu się do tego przekonać Prymarchę Ultramarines. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Tzeenth Kategoria:Przemek0980